Dave in "Ash Catches a Pokemon!"
by Psychotic Pikachu
Summary: Another great Dave installment! Today on Pokemon! Dave kills the writers over the title of the episode! Meowth is a druggie! Dave and Team Rocket battle over who takes Pikachu! The author realizes he can't summarize worth ass! Eminem and Dr.Dre do the pok


"Hey! Why is this episode named Ash catches a pokemon!?" yelled Dave.  
  
*Um..well about that...*  
  
"Is this the censor?"  
  
*Actually no, we're the writers, see if you could possibly pretend to be Ash, that way we cou--*  
  
"I AM NOT GOING TO BE ASH!!!" Dave yelled whipping out a pistol and firing it multiple times into the air. Several bodies rained to the ground.  
  
"You just gotta put these guys in their place" said Dave, returning to work.   
  
"Um Dave, why are you digging a hole?" asked Misty.  
  
"Team Rocket is going to take this Pikachu if they like it or not!" he yelled, still shoveling large amounts of dirt out of the hole. Misty sighed.  
  
"Oh Dave, you are so smart, let me kiss you." she said running towards him. He screamed.  
  
"Here they come, now hide!" Dave yelled and they jumped behind the bushes.  
  
"Oh, so you don't like to make out in public? While thats understandable now come here." she said. Dave screamed.   
  
"Did you hear something?" asked James.  
  
"No man, must've like been like a figimentation of your mind like ya know man?" said Meowth.  
  
"Meowth, where were you on our last mission?" asked James.  
  
"I donno man, it was just like a trip, ya know man?" said Meowth.  
  
"Are you high?" asked Jesse.  
  
"I donno man, it's all a haze like ya know, me and the boss were smoking some of nature's herbs and I just like lost it ya know? Man, what a trip..."  
  
"You need to visit one of those rehab centers, you know that?" asked Jesse.  
  
"Hey babe, it's like all cool, I got my priorities straight, just gonna sit back and ride the wave, ya'know?"  
  
"Just don't call me babe."  
  
"Kay babe." said Meowth. All of a sudden they screamed as they fell into a hole. "Whoa, that was like freaky man..." Meowth said. They looked up to see Dave grinning.   
  
"Ha ha ha! Here ya go!" he siad tossing them the pokeball containing Pikachu. Jesse and James screamed as it began to open up.  
  
"Whoa man, like just chill, you need to calm down, try this." Mewoth said handing James a lit joint. James was right about to smoke it when Jesse grabbed it and chucked it away.  
  
"No way! We are not having two pot-heads!" she yelled punting Meowth away.   
  
"Whoa, I'm like blasting off again, cool..." Meowth said. Jesse sighed, then she remembered Pikachu.   
  
"I hate you kid!!" she yelled as she was left with Pikachu humping her leg. Dave smiled.   
  
Later,  
  
"Oh Dave, I love you!" Misty yelled running after him.  
  
"GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I DO NOT DATE CARTOONS!" he screamed! Misty screamed too. Dave turned around.  
  
"Save me!" she yelled running towards him. She grabbed him tightly.  
  
"Get off of me you friggin-- hey...what a minute..." he said. It was a Caterpie. "Yes! The solution to my problem!" he yelled chucking a pokeball at it. The little bug screamed as it was trapped inside. "Yes! I got a Caterpie!" he yelled holding the ball in the air. Then he screamed. "Oh no! I'm turning into Ash! Dear god no!!" he yelled. Misty looked at him.  
  
"Oh Dave, you were great, let me--AGHHH!!!" she yelled as Dave let Caterpie chase Misty off into the forest. Dave sighed and walked off again.  
  
"I got rid of Misty, I got rid of Pikachu, now all I need to do is get home..." he said. Just then a Pidgeotto flew by. It was carrying a pokeball. "Huh?" said Dave opening up the pokeball it dropped. Out popped Pikachu. "AHHH!!!" Dave screamed, "that dirty Team Rocket!" He quickly brought out Clefairy. "You know what to do." he told it. Clefairy nodded and kicked Pikachu straight in the nads. Pikachu fell to the ground. Dave put it in the pokeball. Just then Pidgeotto attacked! "Oh crap!" yelled Dave as he jumped to the ground to narrowly miss the bird's attack. "Clefairy, Go!" he yelled, and Clefairy jumped out. "Clefairy attack it!" he yelled. Clefiary looked at him and shrugged. "Oh great, all you can do it kick people in the nads!? That isn't going to help...and Caterpie isn't here, NOOO!! I have to use Pikachu..." he said bringing out the little electric mouse. Pikachu grinned and jumped on top of Pidgeotto. "Go! Hump it to death!" he yelled. Pidgeotto screamed and fell to the ground. "As disturbing as that was...it worked!" he said capturing Pidgeotto. Pikachu jumped on him. "AHH!! Get it off!" he yelled. Clefairy chucked a pokeball at it. Dave sighed. "Good work Clefairy." he said. The tiny pokemon grinned and jumped on his cap. He smiled. "I got Pidgeotto!" he yelled triumphantly. Then he stopped grinning. "No! I'm turning into Ash!" he yelled submurging his head into a pond. Clefairy was still on top of his head, now suffocating. He ran off into the woods screaming.  
  
Later,  
  
"Calm down Dave, you aren't becoming Ash...think of normal things, cold showers, baseball, becoming the greatest pokemon master eve-- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.  
  
"Dave, is that you?" said a voice.  
  
'NO!' thought Dave.  
  
"Davey, I'm back, I lost that awful Caterpie, but I was so scared..." Dave turned.   
  
'Wow, she's hot' he thought. He screamed. "I'm becoming Ash! This is the worst day of my life!!" he thought. Misty watched him run in circles before falling down exausted.   
  
"Uh oh! It's the kid!" yelled James.  
  
"Yeah man, it's like the kid, thats like bad ya know?" said Meowth.  
  
"You keep that Pikachu away from us!" yelled Jesse. Dave smiled.  
  
"How about whoever wins in a pokemon battle has to keep it?" dave asked. The group all conversed and agreed. Dave smiled. "With three pokemon I can't lose!!" he yelled.   
  
"All three of which are either tired, weak, or looking to hump you..." Misty said trailing off.  
  
"NO!!" Dave screamed. Team Rocket smiled. "Misty! Let me use your pokemon!" he said.   
  
"Well maybe if you gave me a kiss..." Misty said. Dave looked at her. She puckered up.   
  
'It isn't worth it Dave, it isn't worth it' he thought, reassuring himself. He pulled out a pokeball. "Give me a miracle like Ash gets!" he yelled and out came Pidgeotto. It attempted to fly up into the air but instead fell after reaching a hight of 3 feet. It continued to smack into the ground repediatly. "Ok that was disturbing..." said Dave recalling it and sending out Clefairy. The little pokemon ran up to Meowth to kick it. He gave the Clefairy a joint. It fell to the ground uncouncious. Dave sighed and reached for Pikachu's pokeball, thought better of it and just stood there. "GO DAVE!" he yelled and ran up and kicked Meowth in the head and screaming something about playing spanish soccer. Meowth fell to the ground. James brought out Koffing (let's assume that when Dave first met up with TR their pokemon hadn't evolved yet :) Dave grabbed the thing and chucked it away. "Do your worst," he proclaimed. Jesse brought out Ekans. He ran forward to grab it but couldn't! It was too fast. All of a sudden he heard Misty scream. He turned to see her running from Caterpie. She trampled straight over Ekans, then knocked out the rest of Team Rocket. Dave threw his hands in the air for victory, left the pokeball containing Pikachu next to the now uncouncious Team Rocket, and ran off.  
  
Later,  
  
"So Misty, I guess you won't be wanting to travel with us now that I got Caterpie huh?"  
  
"Oh no, I've gotten over my fear of Caterpies." she said beginning to pet it.  
  
"What!? No..." he said. Just then Caterpie began evolving!  
  
"AGHHH!!! A METAPOD!!" Misty yelled and ran off. Dave grinned. 


End file.
